Ronald McDonald X Donald Trump FanFic
by CheezyWonder
Summary: When Donald and Ronald bump into each other on the street, things get greasy...
1. Chapter 1

Donald Trump X Ronald McDonald FanFic :3

Donald and Ronald's touching Story

#relationshipgoals

Donald was walking down the street, when oops, he ran right into Ronald! Ronald looked at him blushing. Donald looked straight into his painted clown face and whispered, "Let's make America great again…"

"Let's…" Ronald whispered. Ronald ran his beautiful clown hand through Donald's bleach hair. Donald blushed. "Will you help me build a wall…?" Donald said passionately.

Ronald straightened up seriously and nodded his head. "Yes," he said while closing his beautiful red eyes.

Donald suddenly brought Ronald into a passionate kiss. Ronald immediately understood. Ronald grabbed Donald by his meaty hips.

"Do you want to take this inside?" muttered Donald blushing hard.

"I know a place," replied Ronald

Donald then found himself at a very fancy McDonalds. Ronald brought him to his special sweet that was located inside of the McDonalds restaurant.

Ronald pinned Donald to a wall. Donald slowly pulled down Ronald's lumpy clown 1zy. Donald found his sweet, sweaty, neko panties. Ronald moaned.

They forgot the door! Burger-chan walked in on them.

Burger-chan blushed.

"I-It's not what you think!" Ronald spat.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Can we be a threesome?" Burger-chan muttered quietly.

Donald launched his greasy body towards Burger-chan.

Burger-chan started to moan loudly as Donald started to lick his sesame seeds. Burger-chan started eating Donald's bleached wig as he ran a burgery hand through Donald's greasy chest hair.

Oops! Burger-chan accidently tore off Donald's bleached wig!

Donald lay there blushing, while Ronald launched himself toward his bald amazing head.

Ronald started to lick his salty bald head. Burger-chan felt left out when he heard Donald's loud satisfied moans.

Burger-chan took off his buns, revealing his tiny greasy patties. That caught Donald's attention. He could never turn down a meal.

Donald tried to crawl in between his patty and his lettuce. Ronald really felt left out.

Ronald then ate Burger-chan out jealously! Donald then bit Ronald's finger!

"How could you?!" Donald exclaimed with passion.

Ronald then pulled Donald into a passionate kiss.

"I couldn't wait any longer…" Ronald whispered unbuckling Donald's pants.

Donald and Ronald were eventually undressed completely…

Part 2 coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald Mcdonald X Donald Trump fanfic part 2

Ronald X Donald

At the sight of Ronald's beautiful bare body, Donald sprouted a luscious bleached moustache. With a moan, Ronald reached up to stroke amazing bushy stache.

"Donald…" Ronald muttered into Donald's oily orange ear, "your new moustache is mclovely…"

Donald closed his sparkling orange eyes and let out a desperate moan. A salty tear rolled down his oily cheek. "I-I'm so sorry I ate Burger-chan! I don't deserve your amazing yellow jump suit…"

Ronald closed his sparkling red eyes and turned away from the Donald. "No! What did I do to deserve your beautiful spaghetti lips? Take me, Donald! Ooh!"

They both moaned in unison at these heart-melting compliments.

Suddenly, Donald's beer belly grew larger and larger. He fell to the floor and let out a long "ooooooooh!"

"You're p-pregnant so soon?" Ronald muttered blushing madly.

"Let us go and have this baby…together…" Donald whispered into Ronald's white sticky ear.

They then traveled to HappyMeal420 hospital. Conveniently, the oily couple got a room instantly to birth their amazing oily child.

The doctor came in and shoved his rubbery hand into Donald's scratchy hard anus. Donald threw back his head and let out a very soft but very heavy moan. You could hear the doctor breathing heavily with lust.

The doctor then yaaaaanked his hand out of Donald's salty sticky anus. His orange sweaty hand gripped Ronald's yellow onesie pj's as he let out a "OOOoooooOOOOooWWwwwWWWwwwaaAaaAAaAaaaaahH!"

The doctor pulled out a hand, but whose?

Muffled moaning could be heard through Donald's thick and meaty tummy.

"Burger-chan!" Ronald rawred for his beautiful bready embrace.

Burger-chan then pried open Donald's anus with his amazing burger hands. Donald let out a, "aAAAAAaaaaaAAaArRrrRRrRrRRrRrRRRggGGgGggGgGgGgGGHhHhHhhHhHhrawr!?"

This was too much pleasure for Donald to handle, he fainted.

The doctor gasped at this sight.

As Burger-chan pulled out his final foot from the orange man's rumpet, Ronald suddenly hugged Burger-chan passionately. The doctor left, wanting to give then some privacy.

Part 3 coming soon...


End file.
